


A Mother Knows Her Daughter's Needs

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Years after she wins the Pokémon League, Hilda falls into something of a rut. Luckily for Hilda, her mother knows how to get her out of it. Unluckily for Hilda, that involves shattering her perception of pleasure with a public footjob. Commission for Two Tries.
Relationships: Touko | Hilda/Mom (Pokemon Black & White)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Mother Knows Her Daughter's Needs

It had been years since Hilda fought and won the Unova Pokémon League, and while the fame she had gained at the time had been overwhelming, it faded pretty quickly and her life returned to normalcy. Relative normalcy, anyway. She was held in high regard as a trainer, and people tended to notice her every now and again, but for the most part, she was free to live without the stresses of fame. She didn't have much to speak of regarding a love life, most guys she met bored her when it came to the romantic side of things, and she hadn't ever considered dating a girl. She was content being single, though, at least she thought so.

Her mother knew different, but Hilda rarely allowed it to come up in conversation.

It was the anniversary of the day that Hilda had won the Pokémon League, but she didn't have any special plans. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, wearing only her pyjamas. Despite the money that she'd earned on her adventure around Unova, but she and her mother felt that it was better for the two of them to live together. As such, her mother was stood at the sink, washing some dishes from the night before. Hilda stepped over to their counter and sat down on one of the stools, letting out a quiet yawn. "Mmmn. Doing anything for breakfast?" she asked her mother, prompting the older woman to turn around and look at her daughter.

"Oh, look at you," she spoke in a worried tone of voice. "You should be excited! Today's a special day, and you're sat there with bedhead and bags under your eyes." It was true that Hilda had bedhead, and she had perhaps stayed up a little late the previous night watching trainers far less skilled than her battling their Pokémon. She gave a half-hearted groan and then laid her arms out on the counter in front of her, settling her chin against the counter, too.

"This is no state for a girl your age to be in. Let's go out tonight! My treat. We'll go to that restaurant you like and you can order anything you want." Hilda's mother was nothing if not overbearing, but that was exactly what the young girl needed; she often forgot to take care of herself properly. Once her mother got an idea into her head, there was no talking herself down from it, and so Hilda found herself walking into that restaurant with her mother a few hours later, the two of them dressed for the occasion without being overly flashy. Without her trademark cap, it was unlikely that anyone would recognise Hilda, but then she preferred it that way.

The two of them sat down at their table and Hilda's mother gave her a warm smile, before picking up the menu to decide what she wanted to eat. Hilda did the same at a slower pace, unsure what she even wanted; to say that this restaurant was her favourite was a bit of an overstatement, but it was the thought that counted, Hilda supposed. She looked carefully over the food options, and as she was deep in her thoughts she felt something press up against her knee.

Jolting up, she moved her knee away from whatever it was and went back to reading, assuming that she must have caught a part of the table's column underneath. As she returned to looking over the menu, she caught her mother looking at her, and after lifting her gaze to stare back she was about to ask if there was anything on the older woman's mind when she felt something press up against her knee again. She saw a flicker of a smirk on her mother's face, and whatever was pressed against her knee began to run lower, along her shin, before moving back up towards her knee again. It was unmistakably her mother's doing, but what was she playing at?

She mouthed over to her mother to ask that very thing, not wanting to risk causing a scene with so many people around, but the movement against her leg continued while her mother hid her mouth behind one of her hands, in a casual position with her elbow against the table while she held her face in the one hand. Was Hilda's mother trying to comfort her? She couldn't imagine how such an action might be seen as comforting, especially when the thing pressing against her knee — which Hilda was almost entirely sure was a toe — ran beyond her kneecap and inside towards her thigh. The skirt that Hilda had chosen to wear wasn't exactly conservative, but it didn't end too high up the knee; her mother's toe was already on the inside of her skirt, which was far too suggestive for Hilda to ignore.

"Mom," Hilda spoke in a hushed tone, "what do you think you're doing?" Her mother gave a silent shrug in response, and even with her mouth covered by her hand, Hilda could see her cheeks curling as if to grin. Was she toying with her? Trying to make her laugh? Trying to wind her up? She grit her teeth and shuffled herself back in her chair to pull herself away from the oncoming toe, but that did little to help; her mother had long legs, and short of pulling herself away from the table entirely there was no way for Hilda to get away from what was happening. She did debate just getting up, but her desire to not cause a fuss vastly outweighed her desire to not be in an awkward situation with her mother; half of the situations she had with her mother were awkward ones in one way or another. But she loved her all the same. It was admittedly hard to remind herself of that as her mother ran her toe further and further along the inside of her thigh.

Hilda was about to speak up again, but was interrupted by a waitress approaching them. "Hi!" the waitress said, "How are you doing today? Are you ready to order?" Hilda felt a flush build up on her cheeks as she realised both that she was going to have to talk to someone while her own mother's foot sat inches away from her snatch, and also that she hadn't decided on what she was going to eat. She picked up the menu again and blurted out the first thing that she could find, and then her mother calmly went over what she wanted with the waitress. Her mother made sure to ask as many questions as possible, drawing out the time that the waitress would be stood next to them. Hilda's flush only increased as time went on, and by the time the waitress left the table with their orders Hilda was practically ready to scream, her mother's foot sliding right up against her panties.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Hilda asked, in a tone that was a little louder than the previous time she'd asked. She had to double-check afterwards to make sure that she hadn't gotten anybody's attention. After glancing back at her mom, she found the same grin plastered to her face, though she wasn't making any attempt to cover it that time.

"I keep telling you that you need to loosen up a little, baby," her mother told her, vaguely. Hilda furrowed her brow and then leaned forward, over the table, so that she didn't have to speak as loud in order to be heard. Before she could get any words out, though, her mother slid her foot up, and then back down against her snatch through the fabric of her panties. She didn't seem to be aiming for anywhere in particular, just trying to rub at Hilda through the thin layer. Hilda leaned back again and grit her teeth immediately, grabbing onto the side of her chair for support.

"You can't seriously be—" She was cut off by yet another rub along the length of her panties. Thankfully, it seemed like her mother had taken her shoe off, but that didn't make the experience any less awkward for Hilda, whose blush had returned in full force. To make matters worse for her, it had been a few days since she had last masturbated, and easily a couple of months since the last time she'd had sex; her body wasn't going to deny her the pleasure that she wanted deep down, no matter how wrong it was to get off at the touch of her own mother's foot against her still-covered twat. Still, for the time being, she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want to get her mother in trouble, and the worst outcome that she was facing was being brought to an orgasm by her own mother.

Why did her heart skip a beat when she thought about that?

Biting onto her bottom lip, Hilda slid her chair forward a bit, further underneath the table, in order to make sure that nobody could see what was happening. Suddenly, now that she wasn't so bothered about the prospect of letting her mother play with her, she felt like everyone had their eyes on her, like they knew what was happening and were going to get the two of them arrested. She moved her hands up to the table again, but couldn't help but grip the edges, and for the first time since her pseudo-acceptance of the situation she looked her mother in the eye, only to see the same, motherly gaze looking back at her. It was the same one that she saw whenever her mother looked concerned about her, and it was the same one that she saw whenever the two of them were enjoying an evening with one another. It was, perhaps, the hardest thing to accept about what was happening: the person rubbing their foot up against her crotch still felt like her mother.

"I wonder if the food here is as good as it used to be," her mother muttered, idly, as if there was nothing going on between the two of them. Hilda looked over at her in disbelief but quickly realised that putting on a brave face was something she was going to have to do if she wanted to avoid the two of them getting found out. After clearing her throat, she moved her hands from the edge of the table and sat them down in front of herself.

"U-Um, y-yeah... maybe. I know they've got... they've got some new managers." As she spoke, her mother's foot pulled back, and when it returned a moment later it was only her toe that was pressing against Hilda's panty-covered pussy. It began at the bottom and ran its way up and along the length of her underwear; Hilda could tell that the wetness of her snatch had begun to seep against the fabric by now because her mother's toe glided up towards her clit without much trouble. When it got there, her mother pushed up hard against her clit, hard enough for Hilda to let out a little squeak of pleasure, after which she covered her mouth with both hands and blushed furiously. In the gaze she held with her mother, she expressed her frustration; she didn't beg her mother to stop, because as time passed, she began to like the attention.

A moment later, the waitress from earlier arrived at the table with your food. "Thanks for waiting! I hope you enjoy your meal," she told them, prompting Hilda's mother to glance up at the waitress and give a genuine smile. Hilda did her best to replicate the same, but she wasn't sure how good of a job she did, aroused as she was. She tried not to think about it as she looked down at her food, the food she hadn't really wanted in the first place. She wasn't sure how to go about eating it with her mother's toe running up against her clit, teasing and pushing. After closing her eyes, she let out a sigh and leaned her head back; her mother took the opportunity, using her toe to pull aside the fabric of Hilda's panties before pushing up against her clit directly.

The moan that Hilda gave had no chance of being covered up, with her hands being down at the table the way that they were. She immediately shut her mouth and glanced down at the table after it escaped, not even willing to look around to see whether she'd grabbed anyone's attention; she already knew that she had. She moved her hands to her cutlery and tried her best to not react to whatever her mother did next, but now that the older woman's foot was pressed right up against her naked twat, that would be a much harder challenge.

"You're insane to be doing this," Hilda told her mother, quietly, while fighting away further groans and gasps of pleasure that were threatening to leave her. In response, her mother simply shrugged and smirked to herself, before reaching down to grab her own cutlery.

"I just want to see my little girl happy, even if by unconventional means," she replied, keeping her same happy, sing-song tone despite what they were discussing. While she had been speaking in that very tone, she picked up the pace at which her foot was grinding. It seemed, for a long while, that her mother was about to do rush her all the way to orgasm, but then she pulled her foot back again, the disappointment visible on Hilda's face. When she caught herself feeling disappointed, she glanced away from her mother and closed her eyes, trying not to think about how much of a lost cause she was.

When the foot returned a moment later, her mother placed her sole flat against Hilda's exposed pussy, and she began to grind her foot back and forth. A shiver ran along Hilda's spine as her pussy was played with in such a way, and she let out another soft moan of pleasure, though she wasn't half as bothered by the noise she'd just made that time; after some thought, she realised that so long as she didn't make too much noise, there was no reason for her to be worried. She was softening underneath her mother's touch, and it brought a smile to the older woman's face.

Hilda took the first bite of her food, hoping that her mother wouldn't try to catch her off-guard while she was eating. It was only as the background noise of the restaurant began to quieten down that she realised just how loud the sloshing of her pussy was while her mother continued to draw her foot back and forth against it. She knew better than to assume that such a realisation would make her mother stop, though, and, truth be told, Hilda didn't want her mother to stop anymore. She wanted to cum, even if cumming came at the expense of her dignity. She didn't think that anyone would recognise her, but so what if they did? Who cared? She didn't! She just wanted to enjoy herself for once in her life!

She gripped onto the table again and glared at her mother, though the glare she gave was far different from the one she'd been giving her earlier. She thrust her hips forward against her mother's foot and began to roll them, trying to grind herself against the sole, but her mother caught onto what she was doing pretty quickly and pulled her foot back, teasing Hilda while she sat there needy, wanting nothing more than to get off to the touch of her own mother. She should have felt dirty, but she felt liberated.

More than that, though, she wanted to get off, and yet no matter how much she tried to grind back into the touch of her mother it seemed like that orgasm would never come. Her mother kept teasing her and teasing her, keeping her away from the orgasm she desired so much, and yet the older woman was more than happy to keep fooling around with her. Hilda looked at her mother in a way that she never had before. The older woman had never been above her teasing, of course, but Hilda always had a way to get what she wanted: now, it seemed, was the exception. Her mother was the pilot of any theoretical orgasm that Hilda was going to have, and no amount of trickery would get her there any sooner.

"You want to cum, don't you?" her mother asked her, and Hilda was taken aback for a moment. She bit the inside of her cheek and continued rolling her hips, while her mother's big toe dropped to rub against her clit.

"Yes," Hilda replied, without hesitation. They were speaking at normal volume despite the fact that they were in public. Anyone could have heard what they were saying, and there was no mistaking the words that had just been uttered, especially with the lewd sounds that Hilda was making. "I want you to make me cum, mommy," she continued, hoping that taking the initiative might get her mother to pick up the pace a little. It didn't work right away, but her mother did reward her by dropping her foot down again and pushing the big toe up against Hilda's opening. It could have slid inside so easily — Hilda was wet enough for it — but her mother continued to deny her. Only when Hilda thrust her hips forward and moaned out a long 'pleeeeease' did her mother finally gave her what she wanted.

Hilda wasn't quite there yet. She needed more. She kept rolling her hips against her mother's foot and slammed her hand down against the table in an effort to exert some of the adrenaline running through her body, no doubt drawing the attention of more than a couple of the restaurant's other patrons. She didn't care, though. She needed to cum, and she needed to cum now. Hours prior, she wouldn't have even considered doing anything sexual with another woman, least of all her own mother. In any other situation, she might have felt shame, but she couldn't take her thoughts away from her own arousal, which was probably for the best.

She wasn't being overly loud, but Hilda was making no attempt to keep herself quiet. Her mother looked on with hungry eyes, honest perhaps for the first time since they sat down, and at her daughter's insistence, she brought her to orgasm. After a final squeal of pleasure left Hilda, she finally clasped her hand down over her own mouth and her eyes opened wide. As she let her hand settle against the table again, she held a gaze with her mother and panted, "Yes! Mom! Please! Make me cum!" Anybody who heard the words coming out of her mouth would no doubt know what was going on, even down to the detail that the one bringing Hilda pleasure was her own mother.

Hilda's mother revelled in the way that her daughter's snatch rippled against the base of her foot; she pressed her toe up against her clit and then slapped the heel down against the base of her pussy, before giving Hilda's twat a rough grind that helped bring the girl through her orgasm. Hilda thrust her hips forward and relaxed back against her chair, all intelligent thought gone from her brain for the time being. 

She hung her head back until the orgasm passed and then sat up straight in her chair again. She had just allowed her own mother to get her off, and in public no less. What's more, she hadn't felt an ounce of shame while it was happening. Even in her post-orgasm haze, she couldn't bring herself to care very much about what had happened. As she sat up in her chair again, and her mother returned her foot to the ground, the two of them enjoyed the rest of their meal.

As they waited for the bill, her mother got up and walked over towards the bathroom to clean herself up. Hilda felt more than a little excited when she saw just how much of a mess she'd made, her mother struggling to walk with a wet foot. She chuckled to herself and then braved a glance around the room to see whether anybody was looking at her. It didn't seem like it. They had gotten away with it, after all that. Despite her mother's offer to pay for the food earlier on, Hilda paid for it herself, and then as her mother returned the two of them walked home, their relationship forever changed for the better. Hilda wasn't sure how much of it her mother had planned from the start, but then, as she had always been told, all mothers know what their daughters need.


End file.
